vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Omen of Clarity
thumb|Tree of life with Omen of Clarity Omen of Clarity is a talent in the third tier of the Druid Restoration tree. It causes all of your spells and auto-attacks to give a chance to grant you a Clearcasting buff, which reduces the mana, rage, or energy cost of your next damage or healing spell or offensive ability to zero. Despite what the tooltip says, virtually any spell cast can trigger the Clearcasting, including ones with no mana cost, though not all spells will benefit from it. Rank table Notes * The proc rate is roughly 6%. There is no internal cooldown on the ability, and it can happen multiple times in a row. * Some abilities may cause Clearcasting to trigger, but will not benefit from it or consume the buff when cast. This includes spells such as Mark of the Wild and Nature's Grasp. Thorns is considered a damage spell for this purpose, and as such will benefit from (and consume) the Clearcasting state when cast. * Essentially everything except shapeshifting can cause Clearcasting with this ability, regardless of whether it's a druid ability or not. The herbalist ability Lifeblood can trigger it. *Curiously, characters with Dual Talent Specialization will sometimes trigger Clearcasting by activating their other talent tree. Tips and Tactics * As the cost of the next ability is reduced to zero, the Clearcasting state is best used to cast an expensive spell or use an expensive ability. * Lifebloom can be used with Clearcasting to regenerate mana, as the spell will grant half of its normal mana cost upon blooming, even if it did not cost you any mana to cast. This can be useful if a Clearcasting state is about to end and there is no target within range that needs healing. * Free abilities that have a chance to trigger Clearcasting, most notably Nature's Grasp, can if they are not needed be used each time they are ready, giving and extra chance to trigger a free Clearcasting. * A Restoration druid can attack in melee for extra chances to trigger Clearcasting, which may then be used to cast free healing spells. This can be very useful at lower levels, but at higher levels it is generally fairly dangerous to enter into melee range as a healer. * Spells cast with Clearcasting cost no mana, and thus do not trigger the five second rule, allowing mana to continue to regenerate at full speed. This can be taken advantage of to greatly increase the potential mana gained from Omen of Clarity when healing. * This can be used by Feral DPS druids to get a free Shred once in a while. Past versions At the time of release, Omen of Clarity was a talent available in the balance tree which applied a weapon buff to the druid's melee weapon. The clearcasting state gave mana-free spells only (not rage or energy-free feral abilities) and could only be triggered by the druid meleeing in caster form (not by attacks in bear or cat form, and moonkin form did not yet exist). The original balance tree was exceptionally unpopular among druids, and omen of clarity with its requirement for significant caster-form melee was an obscure talent in that tree. Patch 1.8 radically changed the talent nearly to its current form by: * Making it a buff on the character instead of the weapon. * Allowing it a chance to proc on all melee attacks, including those made in feral forms. * Expanding clearcasting to give free feral abilities, as well as free spells. This transitioned an obscure balance spell into a very potent feral combat spell. Patch 3.0 changed the ability further, changing it from being a spell to a passive talent. It was also changed so that it could also trigger from spellcasting, making it very useful for Balance and Restoration druids. Patch changes * * External links es:Augurio de claridad Category:Druid abilities Category:Passive abilities